Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 2
En la temporada 2 hay 65 mensajes, todos enviados por Original A o su ayudante. Episodio 1: It's Alive Sent to Aria: Look Familiar? What's Missing? --A (with a picture of Byron's office attached) Enviado a las cuatro chicas: I spy a liar. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Episodio 2: The Goodbye Look Enviado a las cuatro chicas: Look at you, all alone in a crowd. I win! Xoxo - A Episodio 3: My Name Is Trouble Enviado a Emily: YOU CAN'T PLAY CAT AND MOUSE IF THE MOUSE MOVES TO TEXAS. I NEED YOU HERE, EM. CONGRATS! -A Episodio 4: Blind Dates Enviado a Emily: Danby Items and a note: SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU ON OUR A-TEAM! Enviado a las cuato chicas: Just my luck, diamonds are a girls best friend. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Enviado a Dr. Sullivan: NOSEY BITCHES DIE Episodio 5: The Devil You Know Enviado a Spencer: Would mommy hug a thief? Tell the truth Spence, or you'll get that ring when you least expect it. -A Enviado a Emily: Hey, Em. Is it just me? Or does that suicide note look familiar? -A Sometimes the shortest distance from plot A to plot B is the long way around. -A Episodio 6: Never Letting Go Enviado a las cuatro chicas: MY DRESSES. MY GAME. MY RULES. -A Episodio 7: Surface Tension Enviado a Hanna y Emily (también por Aria y Spencer): WHAT FUN TWO LITTLE LIARS UNDER ONE ROOF. YOU'RE MAKING IT SO EASY -A Episodio 8: Save the Date Enviado a Emily: HEY EM SOME CREAM WITH YOUR COFFEE? -A Episodio 9: Picture This Enviado a Emily: Reminder: I own you. - A (Lab results attached) If Zoey leaves without your digits, your lab results go viral. -A Tick-tock, Em. -A Episodio 10: Touched by an 'A'-ngel Enviado a Emily: A cereal box with only the letter A's in it and a note: THE WEAKEST LINK IS THE EASIEST TO BREAK! SNAPPING YET? -A A (etched on the condensation on the glass of cold water in the spa) SEE HOW EASY IT IS FOR ME TO GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK. - A Episodio 11: I Must Confess Enviado a Emily: Clue Ella in and I'll let you out. - A. (with a picture of Aria and Ezra kissing). Enviado a Dr. Sullivan: "And I'm the first person you've told about this?" (A phone call of her voice on repeat). Enviado a las cuatro chicas: The doctor is out. -A Episodio 12: Over My Dead Body Enviado a Aria: She's still alive. --A (with a photo of Dr. Sullivan attached) Enviado a Spencer (también por Aria, Hanna y Emily): A box with a message on the lid, the message was: OPEN OR SHE DIES (Inside the box was another note and dolls of Aria, Hanna and Spencer.) The note says: You have until 7PM to save her. These are my demands. Each doll has a pull string which when pulled has a messsage for each of the girls. *Spencer's doll: "Keep Toby safe." *Hanna's doll: "Stop the wedding." *Aria's doll: "Make Jackie go away.". Enviado a Emily: "Prepare to make a right turn. Turn right immediately. Right turn please." (Emily's GPS was "hacked" by A) An Emily doll that can say: "I'm taking you to her. Come alone." Enviado a Hanna (también por Aria, Spencer y Emily) She's about to run out of air. -A 457 Grover Rd. -A She's still alive bitches. Start digging. (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Enviado a las cuatro chicas: YOU'LL NEED THIS. 40 24' N / 75 17'8 W Enviado a Rosewood Police Department: An anonymous tip that the girls were in possession of Alison's murder weapon. Episodio 13: The First Secret Enviado a Alison: I'm watching you. A doll with a note: IT'S MY TURN TO TORTURE YOU Dying to know who I am? You'll find out. -A Episodio 14: Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Enviado a Emily: You were always my favorite. Want to make a deal? -A See you tonight, BFF! -A Episodio 16: Let the Water Hold Me Down Enviado a Hanna: No fun chugging lake water, is it? Choke on this Bitch. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Life is but a dream, Hanna. And I'm your nightmare - A Enviado a Emily (también por Hanna, Spencer y Aria): A replaces the girls Chinese food with live worms. This is what live bait looks like. Now we're even bitches! -A Episodio 17: The Blond Leading the Blind Enviado a Alison: YOU THINK YOU'RE SAFE ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT YOU'RE NOT WHEN I'M ON THE INSIDE. SCARED YET? YOU SHOULD BE BITCH! (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) NEXT TIME IT'LL BE YOUR FACE, NOT THIS PUMPKIN. -A Enviado a Spencer: I warned you! -A (with a picture of Spencer and Toby kissing attached). Almost got him! Toby won't be so lucky next time! -A Episodio 18: A Kiss Before Lying Enviado a Hanna: Call off your techno-boy-toy or I tell the cops what your mom keeps in the lasagna box. -A Episodio 19: The Naked Truth Enviado a Aria: Truth hurts, sweetie. May hurt your new pal more than you. -A Enviado a Spencer: Don't be scared, Spence. We're all family here, some more than others. -A Episodio 20: CTRL: A Enviado a las cuatro chicas: Now it's Caleb's turn. - A Enviado a Byron: Tonight at 8:30. Do you know where your daughter will be? I do. Sincerely, A Chez Mirabelle Vegan Bistro 1267 N. Barasz Street Philadelphia PA 19133 Episodio 21: Breaking the Code Enviado a Mona: Hanna's Mommy saved her ass, who's gonna save yours? - A (A picture of Wilden kissing Hanna's mom) Hanna's Police Report with a note: YESTERDAY'S TRASH, TOMORROW'S NEWS -A You have until ten a.m. tomorrow. - A YOU DIDN'T BITE THE FIRST TIME BUT YOU WILL. -A Episodio 22: Father Knows Best Enviado a las cuatro chicas: Do Mom and Dad know you're watching murder movies? Bet it would kill them to find out. -A Episodio 23: Eye of the Beholder Enviado a Aria, Spencer y Emily (también por Hanna): Where there's smoke, there's payback - A Episodio 24: If These Dolls Could Talk Enviado a Alison: Hey, desperately seeking silence. Who says I want to end this. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Okay, Queen B, You Win. Face off on Sunday, 235 Spruce Street in B-Haven. -A Enviado a Mona: Break up Hanna and her hottie or you go back to being a junior high nottie. Don't test me. - A Enviado a Hanna: Hey Han, you into sharing everything with your BFF? Even your BF? - A Enviado a las cuatro chicas: An Alison doll that says: "Follow me, end up like me." Episodio 25: UnmAsked Enviado a las cuatro chicas: You still have something that belongs to me. Bring it, or one of you leaves in a body bag. -A An invitation to the Masquerade ball with a note: BE THERE WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES MIDNIGHT. -A Otros Mensajes *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 1 *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 3 *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 4 *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 5 *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 6 *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 7 *Mensajes de "A" en los Libros Navegación Categoría:Mensajes de A